Bleach: Soul Society 2123
by ukitake99
Summary: 110 years of peace have passed in Soul Society, and the next generation of shinigami have emerged. Accustomed to peace how will they deal with a new deadly presence from within the Soul Society. Will they draw on their powers or will they need help from the previous generation.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach: Soul Society 2123

Chapter 1: Green the colour of despair

Twilight illuminated the seireitei; the white architecture seemed to flourish radiating with the light. A warm breeze blew quietly through the seireitei.

Relaxed and eyes closed Head captain Ryuusuke embraced the warm breeze in his quarters enjoying the fluidity of it passing around his face and through his long dark hair, his mentor had shown him the pleasures of nature. Eyes open and staring up into the darkness he wondered if he'd ever be better than his predecessor and mentor Shunsui Kyoraku. Ryuusuke let out a sigh before staring contently into the fading glimmer of twilight.

The door flew open damaging the wall, a skinny tall man ran in. His skin normally pale flared red, his hair usually well kempt now a blond mess, stopped. His silver eye's glaring intensely at Ryuusuke.

Ryuusuke waved his hand up, "glad to see you're finally back lieutenant, how was it?"

The man's stare grew more intense " how was it? Bloody awful." This is the second time today I've been looking for your zanpakuto."

"Well, did you find it?" Ryuusuke interrupted.

"Of course I did, at the bottom of a hot spring!"

Ryuusuke paused "Oh of course, I thought I'd have a well earned head captain break, you should try it sometime Etsuo. Plus there are a few blonds there that would gladly take care of any needs."

Clenching his fists Estuo lunged, his fist burying into Ryuusuke's face.

"Have a well earned head captain break!" he shouted "Everyday you go to those hot springs and have a great perve, completely dismissing your duties. Most nights when you're actually in your quarters you daydream. But to top it all off you lose the most powerful zanpakuto around the soul society."

"Oh come on it's easy to do, my shikai is pretty small."

Etsuo still infuriated pulled a short one-handed silver hilt without its blade from within his black kimono and threw it to Ryuusuke. "Here is your zanpakuto, don't lose it again." He said assertively.

Ryuusuke grabbed his zanpakuto and froze. Etsuo continued complaining.

"Shut up!" Ryuusuke demanded, looking serious.

Etsuo ceased complaining immediately, he knew when the head captain was serious.

"We need to leave now, a large group of people are fighting in district 75 south Rukongai."

As the two of them moved a green light lit up the night's sky, followed by a large explosion shaking the first division's quaters.

"That came from squad four's barracks." Etsuo said, his voice erratic from shock.

Ryuusuke threw on his captain haori, placed his zanpakuto in front of his face and shouted "Kanjiru Furaijin."

* * *

A tall slender woman in a pale blue dress strolled through the streets of Karakura town, her beauty emanated around her. Men simply paused at the sight of her. Her long red hair swung gracefully below her shoulders, her sea blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. Behind her a well-sculpted man followed carrying a variety of feminine bags.

"Hey captain Kuchiki? Where to next?"

"Next we're off to buy a few suits for the husband. He deserves a treat, always running around doing work for me." She giggled

"The lieutenant's a lucky man" he chuckled.

"Of course he's lucky, without me he'd be an absolute fashion disaster."

"Captain Kuchiki!" Yelled a voice.

Captain Kuchiki turned around; this can't be good she thought. The third seat of the first division rarely leaves soul society.

"What's going on Yuna?" She replied frantically.

"There's been an explosion at your squad buildings, your husband and Captain Abarai were last seen there."

Tears ran down Captain Kuchiki's face. Yuna stared she had never seen the captain look so desperate.

"Jiro open the senkaimon, I need to prepare my Shikai."

Horrific images of the two most important men in her life ran through her head, her husband and brother. Don't die on me now, she begged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cloak and Blades

"Blade of life, rejuvenate the light. Blade of life, suppress the darkness. Alleviate Jinsei."

The senkaimon opened revealing the horrors. The forth squad was in complete disarray. Officers attempting to depress the green flames, that burnt viciously, other officers helping badly burnt casualties.

"Where's lieutenant Hajin?" Captain Kuchiki screamed, gripping her zanpakuto.

"Miyu he's over here, he's badly burnt and his arm's completely crushed." A tall man shouted.

"Nii-sama, your leg."

"Its fine, he's at the relief station. Hurry."

"Captain Abarai did you see who caused this." Yuna asked.

"No, but it's obvious the attack was a high level kido. A level that only a captain would possess."

"I must inform the head captain." She said abruptly.

Captain Kuchiki renowned not only for her healing abilities, but her flash step, quickly arrived at the relief station. Surrounded by chaos she looked for her husband.

"Miyu, Miyu." A faint voice croaked.

Captain Kuchiki turned seeing her husband, her lieutenant, Hajin, lying in a small emergency medical bed. Soaked in blood she feared the worst.

"I thought the worst. If you died, I'd…"

"It looks worse than it is. Don't get so worked up." He said, coughing up a little blood.

She crouched over him, leant in. He could feel her breath on his lips as she moved closer. During the explosion he feared he would never feel her lips again. She kissed him for what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss to both of them. Looked at him and smiled.

"You know I love you." She whispered.

"I know."

Tears streamed down from her face as she drew her zanpakuto and looked at him.

"Sorry, the pain will be over quickly." She whimpered.

She took a step back before quickly rushing forwards impaling him through the chest. Hajin yelled. The image of his wife slowly descended into darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

A cloaked figure rushed through the seireitei, constantly checking around. The plan went off without any evidence to link it to the captain and the distraction in district 75 really did fool the head captain, he thought, giving out a loud manly laugh.

"So, you think killing my subordinates and terrorising soul society is funny?"

The figure turned around. Seeing two men.

"How did you find me head captain?" The figure shrieked.

"I didn't my zanpakuto did. You obviously can't be a captain level shinigami, otherwise you'd know about my shikai's kanjiru ability. Which makes me think who taught you Hado 85 Ao Rengoku?"

"You're smarter than you look head captain, but you can't fight the change coming your way." The figure sniggered.

The cloaked figure quickly ran. Etsuo stood poised to follow.

"Don't go Etsuo, Furaijin is everywhere, you'll only get in the way." Ryuusuke warned.

Ryuusuke gripped his hilt and swung at the air. Cries of pain came from the cloaked figure as the air sliced through his legs. Ryuusuke appeared in front of him. The man pointed his finger.

"Hado 85 Ao Ren…"

Both his arms flew off.

"Pathetic, you lie here a head and a torso, crying. This pain is nothing compared to what you've done. Once the other two get here you'll experience true pain." Ryuusuke smiled.

"I'm pathetic? You've lost your sense of power, like Genryusai Yamamoto and Shunsui Kyoraku before you. Things will go back to the way they were." He strained to say.

"Etsuo heal him, don't let him die from blood loss. That would be too kind."

As Etsuo moved closer to the man, a blue shape started glowing on the cloak.

"Captain, shield yourself!" Etsuo warned, recognising the shape.

"The captain was too clever not to take precautions, he did warn not to be captured." The clocked man murmured.

The man exploded launching a barrage of blue spikes in all directions.

"Etsuo!"

* * *

"Kinnosuke get out of her bed!"

"I'd gladly get out, and get into yours Megumi."

"Oh please do." She said sarcastically. "You always end up in my division after a heavy night of drinking sake."

"Can you blame me? Your squad has the best looking women in the seireitei, and mine has the worst." He smirked. "Anyway you know why I end up here, I'll woo you one of these days."

"Pfft like you could, anyhow you know I'm not into men. Let alone ones that are less well endowed." She chuckled.

"You know that's a lie! Well, there is one way to find out."

Shaking her head in disapproval, she let out a sigh.

"Pointless flirting aside." Her tone now serious. "We have a captains meeting to attend, regarding an attack on the fourth division last night."

"It couldn't have been that bad, it's too quiet outside." Kinnosuke replied.

"This is serious, for the first time since it was established squad fourteen, the protection squad, is now active in the seireitei."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Legends and the Fourteenth Division

A month before Head Captain Kyoraku was murdered; he had an unsettling feeling about the future of Soul Society. After the Quincy attack it was obvious Soul Society needed more protection and higher-level soul reapers. Captain Kyoraku persuaded central 46 that a new squad needed to be formed, a squad of nine random anonymous soul reapers from any squad and one named captain. All of captain level strength. The role of the captain of squad fourteen would be to communicate with other soul reapers; the remaining nine soul reapers of the fourteenth division follow orders with a level of independency. Each member wears white body armour similar to that of a medieval knight, and grey a helmet covering the face. On the back of the armour the number fourteen is printed in bright red similar to the number on most captains haoris respective of division. The main goal of the squad is to suppress invasions, so has never been active.

* * *

"Captains, last night an attack took place on the fourth division, killing five members and injuring eighteen more. An unknown assailant carried out the attack. This assailant used a level eighties kido, something impossible to master unless taught by a powerful shinigami. To my knowledge the only people strong enough to teach this are in this room."

Most of the captains looked at each other in dismay, only Kinnosuke and the captain of squad eleven looked unfazed. Yuna, who stood next to the head captain, watched closely at their reactions.

"Now." Ryuusuke continued. "I expect that most of you have heard that I've called the fourteenth division to defend the seireitei."

A few concerned looks flew his way.

"Head Captain are things really that bad?" The captain of squad seven asked.

"Well Captain Shigeyo, I feel the current situation calls for some trustworthy protection."

"Ryuusuke, surely bringing the fourteenth division into the seireitei will cause panic. It's mainly a war based division."

"Captain Kinnosuke don't waste my time with stupid remarks, not all squads have equal strength. Being the captain of the twelfth division I'd expect you to know this. "

Kinnosuke looked away, angry at getting belittled, whilst the Head Captain continued.

"Kenpachi Orochi, I request that you put squad eleven on high alert. Seeing as you're in charge of the strongest squad, I need you to be first one there at the next attack."

"Certainly Head Captain I'd be glad to assist you with anything to stain my zanpakuto red." He smiled, his eyes gleaming.

"Captain Kinnosuke, I'd like you to analyse the explosion scene and report any findings. Captains you are dismissed, be alert for an uncertain future."

The Captains left. Kinnosuke the last one to leave grumbled to himself. Yuna closed both doors to the room.

"Head Captain they reacted as expected no-one seemed overly suspicious."

"Yuna, the assailant was from the twelfth division."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent sure, when he exploded the blue light revealed his face, shadowed before by the cloak. Yuna I'd like you to watch Captain Kinnosuke closely. Use your feminine charms if need be." Struggling to keep a straight face, he let out a small laugh.

"Captain this is serious!"

"I know, I know. I would love to see you seduce him. You're so serious, it would be so awkward."

"Sometimes you're impossible!"

Yuna stormed out. Ryuusuke was glad she was his third seat. Despite having a very methodical personality, her Kido skills were second to none and being one of the leading academics in Soul Society, her influence and reputation were both widespread and strong. Especially with the twelfth division the research and development institution.

* * *

The Spiritual Arts Academy, known to many as the Shinigami Academy. A place of importance to the head captain, despite being lazy and evading many of his duties, Head Captain Ryuusuke always turns up to teach student shinigami Soul Society history. Todays lecture was a particular favourite of his.

"Students today I'll be telling you the legend of the Dark war. Many years ago, one of the captains of the original gotei thirteen, Captain Hisao Yuu, believed that all Shinigami should be powerful and therefore those that lacked the potential to be powerful should be exterminated. He wanted to lead the captains in an era of eradication within Soul Society." Ryuusuke paused looking at the students.

"Any questions?"

A few hands raised across the room.

"Yes Gin?"

"What did Hisao consider powerful?" Gin said softly.

"Anyone that had the potential to be captain or lieutenant level, so basically his era of eradication would have been mass murder."

The others hands fell, a smart bunch Ryuusuke thought.

"The other Captains of the original gotei thirteen, came together and decided to eliminate Hisao on the basis he was unstable and too powerful. Hisao being cunning knew of their intentions and openly waged war on the seireitei. Knowing it would be hard fight Genryusai Yamamoto had to fight him with the eleven other captains. Hisao was unique in the way that he was the only shinigami to have to two separate zanpakuto with two different souls, and therefore two different abilities. Hisao was defeated at the cost of five captains and huge damage to the seireitei, his body was never recovered."

Hands immediately rose.

"Yes you." Ryuusuke pointed.

"Is he definitely dead." A student asked looking scared.

"Yes most likely, Hisao was hit several times by Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi North, as well as several other bankai abilities. Next question, Gin again"

"Since he had two different zanpakuto, does that mean he had two different Bankai?"

"Yes he did."

"What were there abilities?" Gin continued.

"I can't say, but if its any consolation I've been told of one ability and to be honest I don't believe it. No evidence was found after the war. You last question."

"Why was it considered a war, there were only thirteen people involved?"

"It was a fight arguably involving the thirteen strongest captains in history, the scale of the fight completely ravaged the seireitei, and many shinigami died. The aftermath looked like a war, central 46 passed a law to prevent anyone talking of what had happened, hence a dark period. Well thank you students for showing a great interest today, Rukia Kuchiki will be in soon for kido training."

* * *

Captain Abarai walked hastily through the ninth division; the look on his face was enough to make seated officers move quickly out of his way. He stopped at the door to Megumi's quarters to compose his thoughts and expression. Calmly he opened the door, to his surprise Megumi was completely immersed reading something on her desk.

"Captain Megumi Koizumi, I am glad to see you are reading the emergency instructions that the first division sent us."

"Emergency instructions? No, this is a book from the human world full of men in different outfits; I believe this guy is fireman, and this guy a police officer. Generally I can't work out why women have to be eighteen years of age to buy such a strange clothes catalogue."

Captain Abarai shut his eyes, turning towards the wall.

"That's no clothing catalogue, put it away."

"Captain Abarai, with all due respect this is my division and you came in unannounced, what do you want?"

"I don't want your squad coming into my division meeting my soldiers, eating our supplies, bringing alcoholic substances on my premises. My officers are easily distracted and I need them to be on top form, just in case another attack happens."

"Oh lighten up Zanjiro, you're like your uncle Byakuya. Part of my squads training regime involves us moving around the seireitei and we just happen to pass through the sixth division. Plus if my officers feel like they need a break I won't stop them. Soldiers perform well when their leader is kind, think of it as a morale boost."

"A morale boost? They need structure."

Knowing that there was no point arguing with Megumi, Zanjiro turned and slowly walked out. Megumi stood up, leaning on the desk she watched him move slowly towards the door.

"Oh by the way Zanjiro." She shouted. "Call me Megumi, I hate it when you're so formal."

She loved to tease him.

* * *

The rain fell hard in the Karakura town, noisily smashing against the ground. A huge derelict building untouched by humans in years was swamped. Droplets flowed through the cracks in the roof. Shrouded in darkness, a victim to nature's vegetation, the few people that looked at it felt a sense of dread. Unknown to most the building was in mid conversion from a mine to a museum, depicting manual labour over the centuries, and therefore had levels underground. For at least half a century a group have been growing and spreading, using this building as headquarters. Tonight on the lowest levels several shinigami were grouped together in silence facing one central figure.

"The human world, a world built on corruption, a world that rewards the wealthy and leaves the poor to wallow in self-pity. Relying on presidents, prime ministers, emperors, well leaders, to guide the majority make the right, no the most beneficial decisions to preserve their nation. Not unbendingly unique to this world. Soul society is exactly the same, only on a smaller scale, with a smaller hierarchy, just one ultimate leader. Time a trivial thing for Shinigami. Time denotes change, a change that will quake the very foundations of Soul Society. Now is the time Captains, set in motion the actions to crumble the underlying pillars of the gotei thirteen, to usher a rebirth of Soul Society."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Twelfth Division Divided (1)

"Well Etsuo, I'd say you're good to go back to the first division. Just come back for healing sessions every Friday to completely get rid of the scarring."

"Thank you Captain Kuchiki, two days ago I thought for sure I was going to die. But thanks to your healing abilities and squad fours excellent treatment system I'm back in good health and ready to work. Did Captain Ryuusuke disclose any information on the attack?"

"No, not yet. Although I'm sure he's doing the best he can, squad twelve is currently analysing the scene."

"I'm sure he is." Etsuo said doubting himself.

The first thing Etsuo noticed leaving the forth division was the noise and people around the fourth division. Everyone looked so busy, rebuilding, analysing, and even healing. The twelfth division set up a small tent outside. Wandering towards the tent Etsuo noticed a familiar figure, he was glad to see third seat Yuna Adachi.

"Yuna, what are you doing with the twelfth division?"

"Ah glad to see you've made a full recovery lieutenant Yano. Captain Ryuusuke decided I'd be more beneficial helping to analyse the attack site."

"I'm surprised he thought of that, perhaps he's taking his duties more seriously now." Etsuo smiled, proud that the head captain was serious.

"Lieutenant if you're going back to the squads barracks could you give this to the captain, he lost it again."

Yuna handed Furaijin to Etsuo. A crazed look emerged on his face.

"Argh, that man!" He bellowed.

* * *

Gin Hisagi, stood in front of his dad, Shuhei Hisagi, Looking badly beaten up he ran forward to attack, Shuhei quickly disappeared and reappeared behind him. Gin always admired his flash step.

"Reap Kazeshini."

Shuhei slashed his sons back; Gin fell on one knee, his face saturated with pain, he held in his cry. Turning around Gin gripped his zanpakuto with both hands.

"Become my blade, mim.."

"Stop both of you, that's enough training for one day. I don't want to take our son to squad four again." A poignant female voice shouted.

"But mum I was just about to.."

"No, just stop. Its time to eat, besides you need that wound to heal."

"Rangiku, Gin needs to master the art of zanjutsu. Captain Muguruma was harsh on me, it's the best way to learn, and besides the next attack could be soon he needs to improve, just to protect himself."

"Not now, have a rest, you've both been training for hours."

"Fine lets rest, and Gin just a bit of advice. Don't use your Shikai; it's useless unless your opponent uses their bankai. Tomorrow is your first day in squad seven you need to impress captain Shigeyo."

"Sorry dad." Gin said looking towards the floor.

As all three of them, sat down to eat. Gin was glad that he had such a close nit family. All three of them were well known and respected around Soul Society.

"Mum, dad congratulations on your promotions."

Looking surprised Rangiku and Shuhei looked at each other.

"Son how did you know we got promoted?"

"I overheard Head Captain Ryuusuke visiting last night."

"Thank you Gin." Rangiku replied softly. "But you know its important that no one knows that I'm in the fourteenth division, your father is fine because he's the captain of the division, but I have to remain anonymous."

Shuhei stared at her breasts, and started to laugh.

"Remain anonymous, with a bust like that I think it's pretty unlikely."

Rangiku moved forward to slap him, Shuhei quickly cowered behind Gin.

I love these family moments thought Gin.

* * *

"Pillar one, the human world. The gotei thirteen strives to protect the human world, something that will be impossible to do now. This strike will ignite a fire that can't simply be extinguished like most of the problems they've faced. Captain Shigeyo I'd like you to be the match, take the pill to magnify your spiritual pressure and release it. Crush the humans in your vicinity just with pure spiritual pressure. Once that's done I'd like you other five captains to follow suit in your respective countries. It's only a matter of time now before we have the seireitei."

* * *

"Understood, my lord." Captain Shigeyo replied.

Standing in the middle of a busy street in Karakura town, he pulled a small black pill, and swallowed it. Veins protruded from his forehead, the pressure was phenomenal, he let out a cry and screamed. Immediately windows shattered, the ground below him started to crack. Bleeding from their eyes, ears, and noses, people close to him curled up in pain and died. Other people at least a kilometre away coughed up blood, some fainting, others not so lucky.

"This is true power." Shigeyo yelled, laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

"Yuna, I've found something!" A woman called.

"What is it lieutenant Ikoma?"

"I've found some burn marks, under the rubble that have likely resulted from a corrosive element. Does an acid based kido exist?"

"No not to my knowledge, and I specialise in Kido. You should go back to the twelfth division immediately and report this to Captain Kinnosuke, I'll find my captain."

* * *

Alarms vibrated noisily through the twelfth division, seated officers were running about frantically.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Captain Kinnosuke, thousands of humans have died, we are unsure why. It started in Karakura town and moved across the world, in a way we've never seen before. Our instruments picked up huge bursts of spiritual pressure in these spots; we can't identify what's behind it. The spiritual pressure bursts were too great to be shinigami, even of captain level, let alone hollows."

"Where was the last burst?"

"England."

"Thank you third seat Hyata, I'm going to England, tell lieutenant Ikoma she's in charge until I get back."

"I will, and captain be careful, this is an unknown threat."

With that, Kinnosuke ran to the senkaimon, drawing his zanpakuto.

* * *

"My Captains, one of your fellow comrades from Soul Society is coming to pay a visit to England, I'd like you to all retreat expect for you, Hibiki Anataro. You are his fifth seat, reveal to him the power of the pill, and make him suffer. He will realise how futile his skills are with the way the gotei thirteen is currently operating, and will eventually join us."

* * *

"Understood, my lord."

Surrounded by human bodies and destruction, Hibiki drew his zanpakuto with one hand. It was time to enlighten his captain about the change to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Illuminating Horizons -The Twelfth Division Divided (2)

The senkaimon to England opened, Kinnosuke walked out, Hibiki stood in front of him staring.

"So, you came to stop me captain?"

Kinnosuke looked puzzled.

"Sorry do I know you?"

"I'm your fifth seat, you idiot." Hibiki looked annoyed.

"Fifth seat, ah Hibashi, sorry I don't really pay attention to male officers."

Hibiki's face went red; his eyes gave a deathly stare.

"You bastard, its Hibiki. I hate the incompetent way Soul Society is managed, captains like you, unorganised, a complete mess, are allowed to be in charge of squads. Things will change starting now. Illuminate Hikarichi."

Hibiki's zanpakuto shone brightly, a white glow formed around it.

"This is your shikai, can't say I'm impressed, well by the look of you I couldn't really have high expectations."

Hibiki charged at Kinnosuke, furiously swinging his blade, weaving between the strikes kinnosuke dodged every swing.

"Blind Hikarichi."

A huge light emanated from Hikarichi, Kinnosuke flinched, as the light stung his eyes. Hearing Hibiki's movement's kinnosuke raised his zanpakuto. Both zanpakutos clashed.

"How did you block me? You couldn't see me." Hibiki questioned, surprised by Kinnosuke's fast movements.

"There is a reason I'm a captain." Kinnosuke replied smirking.

Kinnosuke pushed Hikarichi with his zanpakuto, his superior strength pushing Hibiki away.

"You think you're powerful captain, you haven't seen true power yet."

"Be quiet, once you've beaten me you can talk about being powerful. Unfortunately, I plan to win this battle, if you can even call it that, quite quickly. Darkness shroud my blade, instil fear in all who oppose me, petrify Warukami."

Kinnosuke's zanpakuto grew longer, and turned black, a red blood coloured substance oozed from the top and slithered down the blade. The hilt expanded horizontally, three spikes protruded from the bottom. Kinnosuke used his flash step, appearing behind Hibiki, he swung his zanpakuto. Despite quickly moving out of the way, the red liquid flew off Warukami and hit Hibiki in the face. Brushing it of his face, Hibiki froze, Kinnosuke grew larger, darker, and his eyes became red. The eyes glowed at him, frantically looking around, the landscape grew darker, the plants dried up and the ground looked dry. Mist blew up from the dry soil, Hibiki started sweating, he had never been so scared in his life, he wanted to scream but fear stopped him. The monstrous Kinnosuke walked closer growling.

"Shall I free you from all fear?" he said mockingly.

Hibiki bit his lip, piercing his skin; the pain was enough to get him to move. Quickly he reached into his pocket, pulling out the black pill, he quickly swallowed it.

Kinnosuke watched, interested to see what would follow. A tremendous release of spiritual pressure surged from Hibiki, supressing Warukami's hallucinations.

"Now Captain, let me impress you with my heightened powers."

"Lieutenant Karukai, what the hell is going on in Karakura town?"

"Captain Shizuka, where have you been? I assumed you knew."

"Assumed? You're my Lieutenant for a reason, even if I know, you still tell me. Its your job."

"Sorry captain, earlier on today around the world several thousand humans died. Karakura town was the first town reporting casualties, these casualties came from a large release of spiritual pressure, a pressure greater than that of a captain."

* * *

Captain Shizuka was the oldest of the current captain, which was apparent on first meeting. He had short grey hair, as well as dark grey eyes, and a long scar running down the left side of his face. Despite the many wrinkles on his face, he had the body of a youthful athlete, muscular and tall. Lieutenant Karukai loathed his captain, skinny, bald and short in comparison, he was often bullied by him. The thirteenth division had changed dramatically since Captain Ukitake fled.

"Well done Lieutenant, that wasn't so hard, I should go and find captain Kinnosuke."

"Captain, he's in England."

"Good, now go to Karakura town, I wish to be alone."

Looking confused Karukai left for Karakura town.

* * *

Her light blue hair hung just above her shoulders, her eyes a vibrant green, her body a perfect hourglass figure. Ryuusuke stared at her, a variety of ideas running through his head.

"Really? Do you have to stare?" She said softly.

His eyes opened wide as her dark red lips moved. _So luscious_, he thought.

"Sorry I can't help it Rei." He said mesmerised.

"Fine, so what did you want to see me about?"

"You're one of the few captains I trust, given the current situation. I need you to train Etsuo to get bankai."

"I wasn't expecting that, a serious request. Why didn't you ask Kinnosuke?"

"I can't trust him at the moment, despite his successful bankai training results."

"You two have been great friends for years though, surely there's an unbreakable trust there."

"I wish it was that easy, but when there's obvious evidence against the twelfth division it's hard to ignore." Ryuusuke looked towards the ground, he looked disappointed.

"In that case I'll train Etsuo, you need to speak to Kinnosuke and figure out what's going on within the twelfth division."

A body flew through a window; Rei had her zanpakuto ready, Ryuusuke reached for Furaijin.

"Shit my zanpakuto, I've lost it!"

"Again. You don't change at all." Rei said.

"Captain this is really pissing me off. Take this now!"

A hilt collided with Ryuusuke's face.

"Etsuo? Ah Furaijin." Ryuusuke said his face gleaming with joy.

"My window." Rei said miserably.

"Sorry about that Captain Tsukino, but the first thing I get after recovering is his bloody zanpakuto, can you blame me for being angry?"

"I suppose not Etsuo, even still that is no excuse to come flying through my windows. Please use a door next time."

"Excuse me Head Captain."

Third seat Hyata walked in.

"There's been a significant loss of life in the human world, Captain Kinnosuke has gone to England. Judging by his spiritual pressure, he has engaged an enemy with his shikai, the worrying thing is the enemy's spiritual pressure is increasing exponentially."

"Etsuo go with Rei, she will start your bankai training. I am going to England, it's time to find out what's going on."

* * *

Lying down in the countryside, Gin stared at the clouds; he loved the beauty of nature. The wind blew softly around him; he loved the feeling of a cool breeze. Closing his eyes he thought of his future with the seventh division, having never met captain Shigeyo, he wasn't too sure what to expect. Captains had their own unique methods of operating.

A sound came from behind a few trees, a sound that Gin knew well.

"A senkaimon?" he said to himself.

He moved briskly to a tree, leaning on it he peered at the senkaimon. It opened revealing captain Shigeyo. _I can't feel his spiritual pressure, where has he been?_

Captain Shigeyo looked in Gin's direction. Gin crouched, silently moving towards a different tree. _Did he see me? _Peeking around the tree, he watched the captain walk away. _Great, he didn't see me, I should go and tell dad._

"I don't appreciate being spied upon."

Paralyzed by fear, Gin could only hear captain Shigeyo drawing his zanpakuto.

_Dad, help!_


End file.
